Vehicle door handle assemblies are known to include a door latch release handle connected by a cable to the door latch mechanism that is triggered to release the door by operation of the handle. Vehicle doors also are known to include a lock mechanism to secure the door in a closed condition. Manually operated lock mechanisms typically include an activator knob or button for engaging and disengaging the lock mechanism.
Manually activated door handle mechanisms have taken a variety of different constructions. It is known to use designs in which both the latch handle and lock knob are inset in the door panel, often contained in a single housing or located adjacent each other in a portion of the door. Cables from each of the latch handle and the lock knob interconnect the handle and knob to the respective mechanisms for releasing the door and for locking and unlocking the door. Moving the latch handle actuates the latch mechanism to unlatch the door. The latch handle returns to the non-actuating position when it is released. Lock mechanisms are known to operate with a lock knob that toggles between locked and unlocked positions.
It is known to use a pin or pins through the latch handle and lock knob to secure the handle and knob in the housing. The handle and knob each can be rotated about the pin during operation and use of the mechanisms. The pin or pins are inserted through apertures in the housing and handles and must be secured therein. The use of a fastener or retainer such as a compression cap on the pin ends effectively retains the pin in position but renders the assembly of the mechanism both complicated and time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,756 provides an assembly in which a handle and lock knob are supported in coaxial rotating relation on an unseen base. A separate show surface bezel is attached for styling purposes to complete the assembly. While such a construction is highly functional, the assembly process may require a relatively high level of skill and requires a fairly large number of components due to the need for the separate show-surface bezel.